


Family Reunions

by creeptastically



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cousin Incest, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creeptastically/pseuds/creeptastically
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: (Warning for NSFW/Incest) Humanstuck AU where Cronus and Eridan hook up, then find out afterwards that they're related.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Reunions

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by murasakivie on dreamwidth for HSWC 2014: BR 3

When you catch sight of Cronus at the family reunion, your heart stops. Is he dating someone here? Which of your relatives is dating that desperate weirdo? How fast can you disown them? Can you kick the two of them out now? What is he doing here?

You had picked Cronus up at a club with pulsing music and flashy lights, and he had been more than happy to go somewhere more private with you. The entire affair had ended in disaster. Not to say that your night with Cronus wasn't enjoyable, he was older and taller and knew how to put his teeth and hands to good use. But that's all you were looking for, a single night and just someone to have sex with and he hadn't left you alone for months after that, calling and texting. You were ready to strangle him and now he's here.

He spots you soon enough and you flee. You're sure your grandparents are here somewhere, you need to find them so they can ask you mundane college questions. You don't find you your grandparents before Cronus catches up with you.

“Hey Chief, what brings you here?” He asks, stupid cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

“The better question is, what are you doing here?” You hiss.

“Well I'm talking to a really cute boy,” he winks, smirk growing. You squeek, and make sure no one is watching you before you tug him to a corner so you can talk to him better.

“So who are you dating?” You ask him, crossing your arms.

“No one, Chief. Which lucky guy here has the honor of being your date?”

“I don't have- That's not the point! Why are you here?” You jab his chest with a slim finger, glaring up at him. He frowns, and looks ready to ask another question when your dad pops up.

“Eridan! I see you've met your cousin Cronus. He's my third brother's only son.” Your dad ruffles your hair, but you don't notice. A slow feeling of horror is seeping into your veins.

“Uh huh,” you reply, feeling vaguely numb. Cronus's face has gone perfectly blank. You're going to punch him as soon as you can.

“Yeah, you boys get along.” He floofs your hair one more time before melting back into the crowd. Without a word, you drag Cronus into the bathroom with you.

As soon as the door is shut, you make sure no one else is there.

“Hey, what do you plan on doi-” You punch him square in the mouth, splitting his lip open. A bright river of blood starts to trickle down.

“We are never, I repeat never, going to talk about that night ever again. We won't speak to each other, we'll act like the other doesn't exist. Do you understand?” You're breathing heavily, you think you might be sick. Oh god, oh god what is happening?

“Alright Chief, but you and I both know you had fun that night.” He winks, and you punch him again. You immediately turn around and lock yourself in stall so you can vomit in peace.  
You vow to never leave that stall. Oh god what is wrong with you? How could this have happened? You vomit again.

You are not leaving for anything. You want to shrivel up and die. What is your life?


End file.
